Germanic Love is Awkward
by Kat Wink
Summary: Nyotalia AU: Growing up is tough. It's toughter when you're a German in love with the clumsiest Italian on Earth, and when you've fallen for a Canadian who's shy as heck. Yuri GerIta and yuri PruCan. Chock full of teenage issues, awkwardness, and attempts at humor.


Note: I made Maria (Prussia) three grades ahead of Louise (Germany). Louise is eleven, Maria is fourteen; Louise is in sixth grade, Maria in ninth. They're from Germany and they moved to America, I'll say more about it in later chapters. PandaCutie77, I hope you like this!

…

"Are you sure you're okay, Louise?" Louise's mother peered at her daughter in the backseat once more. The girl tugged at her white dress.

"Yes, _Mutti. _I'm sure," she replied, still pulling at the fabric. The German still couldn't believe she had been forced to dress up for the first day of sixth grade. She understood the importance of a first impression, but this seemed like a bit of a stretch. The black Mary Janes on her feet didn't help, either.

Her older sister's unique laugh flooded the car. "Kesesesesese! Ha, you have to wear a dress and I don't!" Actually, if anyone ever tried to put Maria in formal attire, she would flip out and claim they were ruining her "awesome" vibe. On the off chance that she actually wore a dress, she would sulk in the corner. Their mother had long since given up on even trying; so instead, Maria was clad in a German band shirt, jeans, and a multitude of bracelets. Louise frowned.

"_Keine Hänseleien,_ Maria." Their mother scolded, glancing at her disapprovingly. Maria merely flapped her hand.

"_Ja, ja." _

At last they pulled up to the expanse of white, square buildings with a large lawn sprawled in front. Louise pushed her door open and slung her book bag over her shoulder. She was about to stride up the sidewalk when she heard another door of the car slam shut. She felt too-long hair rest on her head, and she turned.

Maria glanced to the sides, as if concerned about being seen there, and took Louise's shoulders. "Look, if anyone in your class is being an _arschloch, _just kick their ass, okay?" She slipped off Louise's black headband, knowing she hated how it rubbed the backs of her ears. Stowing it in her backpack, she flashed a grin at her little sister and pushed her forward, although somewhat gently.

"Alright, everyone! The awesome sister of me, Maria Beilschmidt, is now at this school! Look out and suck it, losers! Kesesesesese!" She yelled, jumping back in the car and slamming the door.

As people stopped to stare, Louise facepalmed.

…

Maria's mother was still frowning from her daughter's yelling of Louise's arrival. She didn't even let her exit the car to walk the two blocks to the high school, instead keeping her in to reprimand her in rapid German; Maria had already set up Louise's first day of middle school for disaster.

"_Es tut mir leid_," Maria said for the twentieth time. "But I was just giving everyone fair warning! Louise's a tough girl, like the awesome me! Kesese!" Her mother rolled her eyes as they reached the high school.

With a wave and a shouted farewell, the white sedan sped out of the parking lot. Maria glanced up at the huge arch over the school's entrance. Emblazoned there, in bold writing, was the school's name: Thomas Lee High School.

As other kids filtered around the girl, Maria was suddenly overcome by nerves. _Will school here be like it was in Germany? _She recalled an American song that said something like "just take in a deep breath and walk through those doors."

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Maria frowned momentarily before plastering her usual smirk on her face. _I don't even like that song! Whatever, this school just got awesome 'cuz it has me in it! _Nonetheless, she took the advice and sucked in a long breath before charging though the arch.

…

_Mutti_ – Mother

_Keine Hänseleien_ – No teasing

_Ja, ja – _yeah, yeah

_Arschloch – _asshole

_Es tut mir leid – _I'm sorry

**Author's Note:** Aw, Prussia CAN be a good big sister sometimes! But WHY IS IT SO SHORT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ;-;. I'm not used to writing long stories yet! And I thought that was a good place to end. Also, I'm sorry if you like that song Maria's advice was from, "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift. It just doesn't seem like Prussia's kind of music. Since there's a rule in the guidelines, I sort of paraphrased the quote. I'll write chapter 2 soon!


End file.
